


Bebe, Hace Frío Fuera

by WritingIsSpeaking



Series: Bar AU [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Nice Boscha (The Owl House), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingIsSpeaking/pseuds/WritingIsSpeaking
Summary: Willow drags a workaholic Amity out to a bar to unwind, introducing the woman to her exuberant roommate.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Bar AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053590
Comments: 21
Kudos: 313





	Bebe, Hace Frío Fuera

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! So, I have been in the Christmas spirit since basically November; as evidenced by me doing a Christmas two-shot literally the first two weeks of that month, so here is one in actual December. I hope you all like it, please comment, my heart fills with joy when you do! <3

Amity Blight sits at her desk, typing up the quarterly report due next week. The office building is empty, everyone vacating as soon as possible, the weekend calling to them. That’s fine, she likes the silence, helps her concentrate. With the holidays approaching, and Christmas music blaring on every station, she rarely gets a moment of peace during this hectic time of year.

Amity doesn’t like to say she hates Christmas, rather she sees the uglier side of the holiday that isn’t all presents and twinkling lights. December means the end of the year performances have to be handed in, bonus checks need signing, and orders, naturally, are at their all time high. The workload is immense and while sales are through the roof, which meant more revenue, the paperwork that follows is extensive. Someone has to grab hold of the reins and with Amity being vice president; soon-to-be CEO; of her parents’ company, it falls on her shoulders.

She just finishes up when her phone vibrates next to her computer. She looks down and Willow’s face appears on screen. She sucks in a breath, knowing if she answers she’s gonna get a scolding from her oldest friend. She answers the call anyway.

“Hey, Willow. What’s up?”

“You’re working late again, aren’t you?”

Amity’s eyebrows shoot up. “How could you possibly know that?”

“I can see your light on.” Comes the dry reply.

Amity pushes her chair out and rotates it towards the window. She squints her eyes and sure enough, there’s Willow standing under the lamppost that is a few feet away from the office building.

Amity scoffs jokingly. “Stalking me, Park? You’re so creepy.”

She can barely make out Willow’s scrunched up face and her folded arms. “If stalking you is gonna keep you from drowning in paperwork, so be it. Now get down here, I’m freezing my ass off!”

“Willow, you know my report is due - ”

“Yeah, in a week. Or did you forget I’m your assistant and know your entire schedule?”

Amity grumbles, knowing very well she can’t argue this fact. “What are you even doing here? I thought you were going out for drinks with some coworkers?”

“And I thought _you_ said you would come this time.” Willow counters.

The tired woman rubs at her temples. “I know, I just got caught up with this - ”

“Amity, you have two choices. Come with me to the bar willingly, or I come up there and drag you from that confounded computer.” Her voice leaves no room for argument, and she knows Willow would no doubt do what she was threatening.

She sighs. “Fine. Give me ten minutes.”

* * *

The two women head down the sidewalk, the bar everyone is gathered at being only about two blocks from the office. The establishment is actually run by her older siblings, Edric and Emira. They decided early on they were not gonna go into the family business, something that caused their parents a lot of strife. With this, the responsibility fell on Amity, which they continually feel guilty about. However anytime it’s brought up, Amity waves her hand and says she’s fine with it. She loves their business, just not how their parents run it. She plans to work her way up and run it her way when they inevitably pass it on to her.

They’re greeted by Mariah Carey’s _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ and the lively chatter of the patrons. Willow heads over to a round table that holds three other occupants. Augustus and Boscha, who work at the office, and a third woman Amity isn’t familiar with.

Boscha notices her and raises a surprised eyebrow as well as her drink. “Oh my God, the elusive Amity appears! This is truly an honor!”

The businesswoman rolls her eyes and drapes her coat on the chair next to Willow, sitting down. “Har dee har, very funny.”

Augustus, or Gus as she remembers he likes to be called, greets her with a warm smile. “Hey, boss! Happy to have you. Can I buy you your first drink?”

Amity holds her hand up. “No thanks, I’m good. I’m just here to socialize. Speaking of,” She turns her gaze to the unknown woman. “Who are you?”

The girl beams and holds out her hand. “I’m Luz! Luz Noceda. I’m Willow’s roommate.”

Realization appears on Amity’s face as she shakes the outstretched hand. “Ah right, Willow’s mentioned you in passing. Nice to meet you.”

Willow had just recently moved out of her parents’ house and soon found that living in the city was not cheap. She put out an advertisement for a roommate a couple of months ago and Luz had answered. Amity recalls Willow saying she was Dominican-American, their age, an artist, and the most optimistic person the woman had ever met. Judging alone on the bright smile on her face, Amity could attest to that. Her eyes are chocolate brown and match her hair, which was currently sticking out of a beanie. Over the beanie is an antler headband, little bells attached to the appendages.

She smiles wider, if possible, as she addresses her. “So, you’re the famous Amity? Gus and Willow mention you constantly.”

Amity’s eyes glance over at Willow accusingly. “Oh? And what, pray tell, have they said?”

Gus immediately starts sipping his drink while Willow chuckles innocently.

“That you’re an incredible boss, very dedicated and generous. They never mentioned how pretty you were though!” Luz answers exuberantly.

Amity stiffens at the blatant compliment. Luz sips her drink casually, either not aware of the awkwardness or choosing to ignore it, while Gus and Boscha start choking on their drinks, laughter coming out in between coughs. She stares at the woman across from her, mouth agape. Her eyes land on Willow who looks away with a knowing smirk.

“Um - uh - thank you?”

Luz nods and raises her hand, calling over a waiter. Amity can’t wrap her head around what just happened. Willow never mentioned Luz being a player or anything of the sort. Was she even flirting? Or was she just really nice? She was certainly direct, she’d give her that. Before she can analyze it further, two hands on her shoulders snap her out of her daze. She looks over to her left and sees Emira standing there with a wide grin. On her other side is Edric.

“Mittens! So glad you could come and visit!” Emira greets.

“Yeah, we miss you!”

Amity groans and flicks both of their hands off. “Okay one: don’t call me that - I’m twenty-five for crying out loud - and two: it’s good to see you, too.”

The twins chuckle. Edric ruffles her hair. “Aw, you’ll always be Mittens to us, baby sister.”

Amity growls. “Knock it off!”

She slaps her brother’s hand away and tries to smooth out her hair. The rest of the table snickers. Amity feels her face heat up.

“I see you’re finally meeting our new employee.” Edric gestures to Luz.

The younger Blight’s eyes widen and she jabs a thumb at her sister. “You work for them?”

“Yeah! I started last month.”

Her face turns solemn. “I’m so sorry.”

Luz cackles unexpectedly, apparently finding Amity’s sincere condolences very amusing. “Nah, they’re great! Work is never dull with these two.”

“ _Thank_ you, Luz.” Edric walks over and wraps his arm around her side, pulling her close, a small eep escaping the girl. “See, Mittens? She understands us.”

“I suppose, statistically, someone has to.” Amity grumbles.

Emira squeezes her shoulder. “So, what can we get you? On the house, of course.” She offers.

Amity goes to decline before being interrupted by Willow. “She’ll take a scotch on the rocks. The good brand.”

The twins nod their heads and wink before they disappear, not giving Amity a chance to object. She glares at her best friend.

“Willow - ” She practically seethes.

The bespectacled woman puts up a hand. “You said you would come out for drinks, and I intend to hold you to that.” Her voice softens as she leans in closer. “Besides, you really need to unwind. Please, Ami?”

She goes to argue but notices the pleading in her friend’s eyes and sighs in defeat. Work has been very stressful this particular week. She knows Willow is just looking out for her and appreciates it. This is why she made the woman her assistant. Not only has she known Amity her entire life, but Willow knows when she is working herself too hard and when to step in.

“Fine, one drink.”

* * *

One drink turns into two and eventually three. Halfway through, Amity feels the telltale warmth in her stomach and cheeks, and knows she’s pleasantly buzzed. The work week fades away and she feels her body relax. She’s currently listening to Luz tell an embarrassing story involving her, Willow, and Gus during a hike they took in the woods. Luz keeps erupting into giggles during the tale, unable to keep a straight face for more than three words.

“And then - and then Gus notices the squirrel - jump off the branch seemingly towards us - and - and screams bloody murder! Then he jumps on my back,” She’s wheezing at this point, but is determined to finish. “Clinging to me as if his life depended on it. An elderly couple walked by us - _staring_ \- and Willow - Willow stood over to the side, pretending not to know us!” She finally finishes in a fit of laughter.

The whole table joins in, Amity and Boscha picturing the situation in their heads while Gus and Willow recall it with great amusement. Luz wipes away a tear from her eye as Gus adds to the story.

“I won’t lie, I peed a little.” He cackles.

A new wave of laughter hits and everyone is either holding their stomachs or face down on the table. They finally settle down and take deep breaths, air returning to their lungs. Luz looks over at Amity admiringly and before she can ask what she’s staring at, Luz answers her unspoken question.

“You know, your laugh is really cute.”

Amity feels herself blush for the second time that night. She stammers before finding her words. “T-Thanks.”

Luz beams another smile and then her eyes widen at something going on behind Amity. She turns around to see her siblings setting up a speaker and microphone in the corner. Luz gasps in delight and pushes out of her chair, running over to assist them. Amity takes the opportunity to lean close to Willow, catching her friend’s attention, and brings her face closer to speak over the crowd.

“What is her deal?” Amity asks.

Willow blinks in confusion before she turns her head over her shoulder and back to Amity. “Who? Luz?” Amity simply nods. Willow just laughs. “Oh, don’t worry about her. She’s harmless, I promise.”

“So, she’s not flirting with me?”

“Oh no, she definitely is.”

Amity feels her face turn red and looks over at the girl helping the twins set up the equipment. Luz turns and makes eye contact, waving over with a wide grin. Amity returns the wave, albeit smaller and more awkwardly.

“What do I do?” She asks out of the corner of her mouth.

“Flirt back or tell her you’re not interested.” Willow supplies.

Amity switches her focus back on her friend and glares at her. “It’s not that simple, and you know that.”

Willow shrugs. “It kind of is, Ami. Look, do you like her?”

She stutters, eyes widening. “I just met her!”

“But do you like her?”

Amity’s eyes dart around in thought. “I mean, she’s cute, I guess.” Willow’s eyebrow arches. “Okay, fine, yes.”

“Then flirt back and see where it goes. Just be yourself.” Willow takes a sip from her drink. “Like I said, Luz is harmless. There’s no ulterior motive or hidden agenda with her. She’s the sweetest person I know.”

Amity just looks over at the three huddled in the corner, unsure.

* * *

“Guys, I am in way over my head!” Luz practically shouts the second she’s out of earshot of the table.

Emira and Edric look up from the wiring and give her a blank expression. “What?” They say in unison.

“Amity! This was a bad idea, very bad.” Luz grabs her head, momentarily forgetting about her headband and knocking it off center.

The twins look at each other before going back to Luz. “What?” They repeat themselves.

Luz groans, pulling her hand down her face. “Look, when I first heard she was gonna be here, I was excited because she’s Willow’s best friend and _your_ sister, so I thought she would be kinda like you guys, but man was I wrong. She’s so sophisticated and put-together - ”

“Okay, ouch.” Edric interrupts, but Luz plows ahead.

“Not to mention, _gorgeous_ , and, and, I’m just gonna look like a fool in front of her. Why did I listen to you two?”

Emira walks over and pats her back. “Luz, breathe. Look, Mittens just acts that way because she has a high profile job. She has a dorky side, trust us. It just...takes a little digging...and alcohol.”

Luz looks behind her at the table. Amity is eyeing the three. Luz waves and after a few seconds, Amity gives a small wave back, an awkward smile on her face. She turns back to the twins.

“See? I’m drowning here!”

Edric connects the wires into their respective ports, causing mic feedback to screech over the bar. All the patrons collectively groan and cover their ears.

“Sorry!” He apologizes before returning his attention to Luz. “Em’s right. What you two need is an icebreaker, and what better way than with karaoke?”

“So, you really think I have a shot with her?”

They pause and look up. “Duh!”

Luz arches a disbelieving eyebrow. “How are you two so sure?”

Emira bends down and begins typing on the laptop they brought over. One of the screens that was playing football switches over to a black screen with the word KARAOKE in white letters. “Because, despite her being in extreme denial about it, as her older siblings we know her best. Trust us, you’re exactly her type and exactly what she needs.”

“And if that doesn’t convince you, Willow thinks so, too. I mean, she’s Amity’s personal assistant and childhood friend, what more proof could you need?” Edric adds as he adjusts the dials on the speakers.

“Wait.” Emira looks up. “You _do_ like her, right?”

Luz rubs her arm as her cheeks heat up. “I mean, I just met her tonight, but from what I’ve seen I’m very interested in getting to know her better.”

“Then, there you go. Don’t think too hard.” Emira straightens and walks over to the mic. She gives it a few taps to test it out and then speaks into it. “Alright! Karaoke’s all set up, so come up and show us what you got, even if you are tone deaf!”

* * *

Gus bows dramatically to the whoops and cheers of the bar patrons. Amity stares at her employee, mouth agape.

“Who knew the dude had it in him?” Boscha comments.

Gus settles the microphone back into its stand before jogging over to the table. His cheeks are flushed and a wide grin is plastered on his face. “That was awesome! You guys should go up, it’s so much fun!”

“Oh, no thank you.” Amity immediately declines.

“Aw, come on! You don’t even notice the crowd once you get into it! Besides, everyone’s drunk or tone deaf themselves.” He sits down.

“Not you.” She points out, taking a sip of her drink. This was her...fourth?

“I gotta say, you killed it. Who knew you were such a performer?” Luz compliments.

Willow wraps her arm around his shoulders, pulling him into her side. He stumbles a little from the alcohol and unexpectedness, teetering on the edge of his chair. “Are you kidding? Gus here was the MC at all our college dances. He knows how to work a crowd.”

“Well, he’s certainly convinced me.” Luz pipes up.

Amity looks up as she stands, the chair screeching on the hardwood floor. “You going up?”

“Hell yeah, I am. Wanna join me? We can do a duet!”

Amity’s eyes widen. She presses into the back of her chair, trying to distance herself from Luz’s sparkling eyes. “No, no. I’m good.”

Luz holds her gaze for a few seconds longer before she shrugs her shoulders. “Alright, suit yourself. Wish me luck!”

“Go get em, Luz!” Gus whoops.

“Yeah, blow us away!” Willow yells.

“Luck.” Amity whispers quietly.

The table watches as Luz looks over her options and finally chooses a song. Edric leans over the small table they set up next to the sound equipment and rubs his chin. He closes his eyes and slowly shakes his head. Luz frowns. Everyone at the table looks at each other in confusion, but before anyone can ask, Edric’s voice drifts through the microphone.

“It seems our fellow bartender over here wants to sing a song that has two parts. She needs a partner,” Several voices offer but he ignores them and points a finger straight at Amity. “You there, in the back! You’ll do nicely!”

All eyes lock on Amity, who shrinks in her seat at the stares. Her face is bright red. “Edric!”

He ignores the death glare his little sister is giving him and smiles innocently. “Come on, don’t be shy! It’s a real easy one, a classic.”

The bar collectively begins chanting for Amity to go up there. She feels her stomach tighten in knots and after looking all over the room, her eyes land on Luz. She waves a hand with an apologetic smile, clearly caught off guard as much as Amity. The Blight sighs in defeat and then chugs the rest of her drink. She pushes out her chair, her face in a scowl despite the cheers that erupt when she starts heading over. She crosses her arms and glares daggers at her brother.

“You will pay for this.” She threatens.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m a dead man.” He grabs a wireless mic off the table and switches it on, handing it over to his sister, who snatches it out of his hand aggressively.

“I’m so sorry, I thought Ed would sing the male part for me.” Luz whispers.

“I’m singing the man’s part? What song even is it?”

“Baby, It’s Cold Outside.”

Amity widens her eyes but then scoffs. “Of course it’s a Christmas song. I’m not even surprised.”

Luz looks over confused but then Amity points to her headgear in explanation. Luz’s eyes trail up and she shakes her head, the bells jingling. “Ah, right. Again, sorry. I would let you have the girl’s half, but this version’s a little different.”

Amity cocks an eyebrow. “Different? Different how?”

“You’ll see! You ready?”

“Let’s just get this over with. The sooner we finish, the sooner I can murder Ed.” Amity mutters darkly.

“That’s the spirit!” Luz cheers, clearly having no qualms about Amity killing one of her bosses.

The music starts and the familiar notes of the song wave through the bar. Amity looks over to the screen with the lyrics. She’s heard the song a thousand times, but would prefer to focus her attention on the screen rather than over the crowd. When the first verse appears Amity realizes what Luz meant as the words are highlighted with a green ornament bouncing on top of them and Luz begins singing.

_No me puedo quedar_

**But, baby, it's cold outside**

(Amity is so shocked that she initially misses her cue. Luz keeps on going, clearly knowing this song by heart. Amity focuses and tries to hit her mark.)

_Después de cenar_

**But, baby, it's cold outside**

_Pero siempre me voy_

**Been hoping that you'd drop in**

(The song is much more fast paced than what she’s used to, but eventually Amity catches on to the rhythm and matches the timing of the little bouncing ornament on screen.)

_Me voy a acordar_

**I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice**

_Mi madre estará llamando_

**Beautiful, what's your hurry?**

_Mi padre se enojará_

**Listen to the fireplace roar**

_La noche se está acabando_

**Beautiful, please don't hurry**

_Pero antes, un trago y ya_

**I'll put some records on while I pour**

(Luz’s part transitions over to English. She’s smiling wide as she looks over at Amity.)

_The neighbors might think_

**Baby, it's bad out there**

_Say, what's in this drink?_

**No cabs to be had out there**

_I wish I knew how_

**Your eyes are like starlight**

_To break this spell_

**I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell**

_I ought to say, no, no, no sir_

**Oh, mind if I move in closer?**

(Amity makes a show of sliding over to Luz, the girl giggles as she tries to sing her next line.)

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_

**What's the sense in hurting my pride?**

_I really can't stay_

**So, baby, don't hold out**

_**'Cause, baby, it's cold outside** _

(They both look over at each other during the instrumental break. Luz is smiling wide, clearly enjoying herself. Amity starts to forget the people in the crowd and returns her smile, matching the intensity.)

_Me tengo que ir (Y no quiero)_

**But, baby, it's cold outside**

_Ya no hace falta decir_

**Aw, baby, it's cold outside**

_Que disfruté_

**How lucky that you dropped in**

_De tu calor_

**Look out the window at that storm**

_Mi hermana me está buscando_

**Tus besos me están gustando**

(Amity stumbles as she realizes both sides of the song have switched over to Latin. Her confusion causes her to miss basically all her lines, but Luz tries her very best to sing both parts.)

_Y mi hermano sospechará_

**Ya se le pasará**

_El tiempo se está acabando_

**Tus besos me están gustando**

_Pero antes un trago y ya_

**Hoy la luna no dormirá**

_I've got to get home_

(Amity's lyrics return to English and she is determined to finish it off right.)

**But baby, you'll freeze out there**

_Say lend me your coat_

**Oh, up to your knees out there**

_You've really been grand_

**I thrill when you touch my hand**

_But you don't see, no, no, no, no_

**How can you do this thing to me?**

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow_

**Think of my life long sorrow**

_At least there will be plenty implied_

**If you caught pneumonia and died**

_But I really can't stay_

**Get over that whole doubt**

_**Oh, baby, it's cooooold ouuuuutsiiiiiiide** _

They finish up and cheers echo through the bar. They can hear distinct whistles coming over from their table and look over at their friends. Amity waves and quickly hurries back to her seat, Luz taking a few bows before following her. Willow holds up a shot glass to Amity, who takes it gratefully and shoots it back, the alcohol burning down her throat.

“That was great!” She shouts.

“I missed more than half my lines.” Amity retorts, but is laughing.

“Glad you came?” Willow asks knowingly.

Amity looks over at Luz, who is currently being sandwiched between Boscha and Gus in praise, her face flushed at their words. Her eyes catch Amity’s and she shoots her a wide, teeth-bearing grin.

“Yeah, I am.”

* * *

They finally decide to call it a night at around one in the morning. Boscha and Gus share a cab back to their respective places while Willow and Luz decide to take the subway home. They’re currently standing outside the bar, saying their goodbyes.

“See you Monday, Willow. Thanks again for dragging me out here. I had a lot of fun.”

“Of course, that’s my job, Ami.” She smiles and then starts patting down her coat, seemingly feeling for something. “Aw shit, I think I left my phone in there. Be right back, Luz.”

Willow rushes inside, leaving Amity alone with Luz. She internally groans and looks away to roll her eyes. She knows for a fact she saw Willow pocket her phone when they put on their coats.

Luz tries to quietly clear her throat, her hands fiddling behind her back. “Soooo, you know she totally has her phone on her, right?”

Amity laughs. “Oh yeah, a hundred percent.”

Luz chuckles and starts to rub a finger against her cheek. “Right, right. Ummm, I think this is the part where I’m supposed to ask you out?”

Maybe it’s the smidgen of alcohol left in her system, but Amity raises an eyebrow and smiles smugly. She stands up straighter and folds her arms. “Really? Are you gonna?”

Luz blushes and begins to stammer. “Well - I mean - if you want to - I wouldn’t - be opposed to it.”

Amity scoffs playfully. “Is that really the best you got, Noceda?”

Luz huffs and narrows her eyes. She points a finger at Amity. “Do not start with me, Blight. You might not know this, but I am both intimidated by and fascinated with you. It causes some very mixed emotions.”

Amity outright laughs at this. “You’re doing a great job, truly.”

Luz rolls her eyes at the teasing. Despite already knowing the answer, her cheeks darken when she asks, “Will you go on a date with me, Amity?”

Amity smiles softly. “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit that was a long one, but I contribute a huge part of that to the lyrics. In case anyone was wondering, the song Gus sang was Savage Love by Jason Derulo because that song has been stuck in my head FOR WEEKS. And here is the url for the one sung by Amity and Luz: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMXSMrmsLDg


End file.
